1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wheelchairs and in particular to an auxiliary wheelchair braking apparatus which enables a person pushing the wheelchair to readily perform auxiliary braking functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present state-of-the-art, almost all wheelchairs use a side-mounted locking lever brake system to be operated by the seated patient. Albeit effective, the system is in a position that is readily accessible only to the patient and since a great deal of patients are provided locomotion by an ancillary aid, the position of the brakes is not suitable for the person pushing the wheelchair. Since many public areas like shopping centers are providing wheelchair ramps and since not everyone pushing wheelchairs are suitably strong enough to prevent a patient and his wheelchair from uncontrollably rolling down these ramps, it would follow that what is needed is an auxiliary locking braking apparatus placed in a position suitable to the ancillary operator of the wheelchair.